kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra And Godzilla Potter: The Movie
Mothra And Godzilla Potter The Movie Is A Fanmade Japanese American Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan and Warner Brothers And New Line Cinema In The US. Plot The Story Starts With I.R.Navarro Taking Breeze In The Afterlife Than Spyro Comes And I.R.Navarro And Spyro battle each other than Spyro Takes I.R.Navarros Nature Spirit.And With I.R.Navarros Nature Spirit Spyro Will be Able To Return to The Mortal Realm.While A Fully Grown Godzilla Jr And Mothra And Many Other Good Characters Are Having a Their fun time.Than Later Spyro Returns To the Mortal Realm And Sends His Army Of The Undead(That Are Characters That He Got Their Nature Spirit From) To Attack The Good Characters.Later The Battle Between the Good Characters And Spyros Army Of The Undead In New York Begins.Than Later Spyro the Dragon Says That He Will Pervert their Faith.Than Later Many Of The Good characters Including Godzilla Jr And Mothra Travel to Singapore.Than Later Lord Ian Hans And His Crew Battle Spyro The Dragon.Yet Spyro the Dragon Takes The Nature Spirit Of All of Lord Ian Hans Crew But Fortunately Lord Ian Hans And His Wife Sasha Hewitt Escapes and Travels To Singapore With the Other Good Characters.While Taking a Refuge in Singapore.Godzilla Jr And Mothra Practice How to Defeat Spyro.The Good Characters Are Enjoying Their Refuge Until Spyro The Dragon Arrives And The Giant Battle Between Godzilla Jr And Mothra The Good characters And Spyro The Dragon and his Army of the undead In Singapore Begins.Than At The Third And Final Wave Of The Battle Godzilla Jr And Mothra Takes Spyro To the Afterlife And Begin their Final Battle Spyro Nearly Got Godzilla Jr And Mothras Nature Spirit But with The Supernatural Means the Other Characters use.They Got Another Chance and They Finally Defeat Spyro(By Overpowering Him ending his tyranny Instantly and The characters that he got the nature spirit from are restored back to their normal selves) Than they meet I.R. Navarro For A while than return to The Mortal Realm.Now Godzilla Jr And Mothra And The Many Other Good characters Are At Peace Once Again. Characters Non Kaiju Characters *Lord Ian Hans-Charlie Barkins Human Counterpart And The Main Non Kaiju Protagonist. *I.R.Navarro-The Writer. *Pastor Isayama-Lord Ian Hans Japanese Pastor Who Knows Everything About The Bible. *The Other Good Characters-Sasha Hewitt,Lord Ian Hans Crew,Ian Scrooge Rose,Steve The Miner,Ian Hood,And Many Other Characters Including Disney/Non Disney Characters. Kaiju Characters *Godzilla Potter-Godzillas Now Grown Son.He Is One Of The Two Main Kaiju Protagonists Of The Film. *Mothra-A Giant Divine Moth.He Is One Of The Two Main Kaiju Protagonists Of The Film. *Evil Spyro The Dragon-An Evil Version Of Spyro The Dragon.I.R.Navarro Used To Play With Some Of His Games When He Was A Little Kid.He Is the Main Kaiju Antagonist Of The Film. *Gombies-Spyros Undead Sidekicks That Are Characters That Have The Nature Spirit Stolen By Spyro. Trivia * The Films Version Of Spyro The Dragon Is Different From His Video Game Counterpart.That The Other Incarnations Of Spyro Are Good While This Incarnation Of Spyro Is Evil. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie